


Волчья шуба

by Plastic_Mind



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Romance, werewolf!Gavin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: Ричард скептически относился к концепции существования оборотней. Но то, что произошло дальше, не поддавалось разумным объяснениям: волк медленно и осторожно приблизился, обнюхал Ричарда, ткнувшись сначала в волосы, потом в область тириумного насоса, и в конце обследовал повреждённые конечности. Вернулся к лицу Ричарда, понюхал диод, лизнул на пробу, порычал угрожающе в ухо и схватил за воротник униформы.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Волчья шуба

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на челлендж #weekendG9 в Твиттере.

I want to love like a man   
I'll build you a home when I can   
Give my new body a chance   
Patient now it's all that I have   
I fought the world for your hand   
I fought the world for your hand   
Give my new body a chance   
Give my new body a chance   
It's all I have 

_ SYML – Body _

  
  


«Не спать, жестянка!» — Ричард слышал в голове голос Гэвина, будто наяву. Ирония была в том, что андроиды на сон в человеческом понимании не способны, но система, перегруженная сообщениями об ошибках и неисправностях, хваталась за эту нелогичную формулировку, как за соломинку.

Три дня, как он в последний раз видел Гэвина: они расстались на парковке перед домом детектива.    
  
Ричард нарушил протокол, отправившись проверить одну из зацепок в одиночку. Мысль о том, что он руководствовался девиантными эмоциями вместо чётко обозначенных правил, царапала сознание. Но не настолько, чтобы признать вину за ошибочное решение. Решение было верным, несмотря на последствия. Он выбрал из двух зол — и выбрал меньшее. 

Гэвина убили бы сразу. Ричард смог бы отсрочить неизбежное на какое-то время, но глушилка сигналов и цифровой парализатор, которыми пользовались преступники, не оставляли шансов на победу.

Ричарда сильно потрепали, но довольно быстро сбросили, как балласт: не рассчитывали, что он способен добраться до места устойчивой связи в ближайшие дни. Идея притвориться, что повреждения серьёзнее, чем были на самом деле, оказалась удачной.

Левая нога не функционировала, правая — только на 40 процентов, но Ричард не оставлял надежды, что рано или поздно выползет к человеческому жилью. Девственный лес был предпочтительнее Киберлайфовского могильника. Здесь властвовали дикие звери, но они не проявляли к андроиду особого интереса. Ричард с содроганием подумал, что пережил Маркус, когда выбирался со свалки по телам деактивированных андроидов. Корни деревьев, холмы и овраги не шли с этим ни в какое сравнение.

Ночной лес был по-своему красив, а исправный оптический блок позволял перемещаться ползком даже в темноте, не сбавляя скорости. Единственное, что его постепенно замедляло, — неизбежная потеря тириума. 

Когда Ричард вытянул себя из очередной низины на ровную почву, то внезапно услышал протяжный волчий вой. Он решил, что аудио-блок начал сбоить: казалось, зверь петляет вокруг, сужая круг и постепенно приближаясь. Через полчаса их пути пересеклись. Волк выбежал на траекторию движения андроида, остановился, принюхался и будто чихнул. Всё это время он неотрывно наблюдал за замершим Ричардом. 

Волк был крупный, самец. Мех чёрный, лоснящийся. Глаза серо-зелёного оттенка, умные, почти человеческие.

Ричард скептически относился к концепции существования оборотней. Но то, что произошло дальше, не поддавалось разумным объяснениям: волк медленно и осторожно приблизился, обнюхал Ричарда, ткнувшись сначала в волосы, потом в область тириумного насоса, и в конце обследовал повреждённые конечности. Вернулся к лицу Ричарда, понюхал диод, лизнул на пробу, порычал угрожающе в ухо и схватил за воротник униформы. 

Ричард не переставал анализировать волка и его поведение, но результаты выходили из разряда фантастики.

Путешествие до ближайшей автозаправки заняло несколько часов. Волк тащил его волоком, но довольно осторожно. Ричард предпочитал не думать, что выглядит сейчас как связка консервных банок на верёвке. Слишком бесславная картина для самой продвинутой модели Киберлайф. 

Свалив свою ношу рядом с заправкой, волк ещё раз его обрычал — и скрылся в лесу так же неожиданно, как появился.

Зона покрытия глушилки до заправки не доставала. С детективом Ридом связаться не удалось, но Коннор ответил мгновенно. И Ричард остался ждать помощи и обрабатывать информацию, полученную за последние часы.

***

Примерно через полгода совместной работы Ричард в первый раз оказался у детектива Рида дома. Тот явно не любил пускать чужаков на свою территорию. 

Ричард остался на кухне, проигнорировав предложение пройти в гостиную. Он обосновался у окна, заложил руки за спину и начал анализировать окружающую обстановку. 

В квартире было уютно и чисто, много света и открытого пространства.

Из спальни Гэвина доносились звуки падения каких-то вещей, перемежаемые эмоциональной бранью, но Ричард стоял неподвижно, в то время как с холодильника за ним наблюдала не мигая белая длинношёрстная кошка. Смешение кровей, взята из приюта несколько лет назад. 

Ричард посмотрел в глаза оппоненту. Упорства ни ему, ни кошке было не занимать, поэтому, когда через некоторое время Гэвин появился на кухне, они продолжали гипнотизировать другу друга.

— Кофе сварю, и можем ехать.

Ричард отследил периферическим зрением, как Гэвин перевёл взгляд с кошки на него и обратно и ухмыльнулся.

— Свой он, Меховушка! Вольно!

Кошка повела ухом, но с места не двинулась. 

— Детектив, будет ли верным предположить, что вашу кошку зовут Меховушка?

— А у тебя с этим какие-то проблемы, жестянка?

Ричард в очередной раз при общении с напарником не нашёлся, что разумного можно ответить на его слова, а потому предпочёл многозначительно промолчать.  И в этом они с Меховушкой нашли некую точку соприкосновения.

Ричард время от времени заезжал к Гэвину по работе. 

Поначалу они с Меховушкой держали вежливую дистанцию, стараясь разграничивать сферы влияния на жизнь детектива. Но как-то незаметно Ричарда приняли в «семью», и теперь ему регулярно перепадала честь быть обласканным вниманием.

Меховушка с царственным величием позволяла себя гладить, оставляя на униформе белоснежную шерсть. Ричард методично её счищал. Гэвин продолжал молча ухмыляться. А Коннор в участке вежливо интересовался, когда это Ричард успел завести домашнее животное.

В одно из посещений дверь в спальню Гэвина оказалась приоткрыта. Ричард, сидя на диване в гостиной, заметил Меховушку, развалившуюся на кровати Гэвина поверх чёрного покрывала, больше напоминавшего шкуру. 

Контраст был настолько яркий, что Ричард невольно начал анализировать предмет, хотя обычно избегал попыток системы столь явно нарушать границы личного пространства напарника. 

Гэвин в это время вчитывался в документы, разложенные на столе в хронологическом порядке, параллельно сверяясь с данными на планшете, и потому не заметил пристального внимания Ричарда, направленного в сторону его спальни. 

Ричард остановил обработку информации на том этапе, когда знал уже слишком много.

Это не был элемент одежды. Мех был идентичен тому, что был у волка, вытащившего Ричарда из леса около года назад. 

Шкура не была похожа на снятую с мертвого зверя. Она вообще была ни на что не похожа — будто живая и неживая одновременно. Словно шуба, которую только на время снял с себя зверь в человеческом обличии.

Ричард никогда не понимал увлечения людей мистикой, нарушавшей логичность и обоснованность привычного ему мира. И в этом мире, воспринимаемом через оптику андроида, очевидным оказался тот факт, что Гэвин Рид и был тем самым волком — как бы фантастично это не звучало.

Ричарду оставалось лишь разобраться, как всё это работает.

***

Новое знание никак не изменило отношение Ричарда к напарнику. Новое и неизведанное его не пугало, оно Ричарда завораживало, требовало немедленного анализа и исследования. 

Гэвин Рид курил, ругался матом, слал всех нахуй чаще, чем улыбался, лез на рожон, когда у него было плохое настроение, ещё с большим запалом — когда оно у него было хорошее. С точки зрения Ричарда оборотничество было не самой большой проблемой его напарника.

Ричард со свойственной андроиду его модели скоростью обработал всю доступную информацию об оборотнях за несколько часов, оценил степень полезности каждой теории. Оставив самое пригодное для сканирования в фоновом режиме, сам он предпочёл наблюдать реальный объект в естественной среде обитания.

Ричард был уверен, что подобное пристальное внимание со стороны человека давно вызвало бы у Гэвина негативную реакцию. Но Ричард умело маскировал почти человеческое любопытство под стандартные протоколы взаимодействия андроидов с окружающими: Гэвин явно что-то чувствовал, но уличить Ричарда ни в чём не мог. Так продолжалось несколько месяцев. 

Гэвин не исчезал на время полнолуний, как можно было предположить, исходя из его оборотнической природы, но Ричард и не считал допустимым следить за напарником во внерабочее время. Гэвин носил его маячок, не зная об этом, но передатчик был настроен таким образом, что сигнал активировался только в момент крайней опасности для жизни человека, при сочетании определённых гормональных комбинаций. 

Маячок сработал в феврале, поздней ночью в полнолуние. Ричард сверился со спутниковыми картами — окраина города, там, где начиналась лесополоса. 

Когда Ричард преодолел на автомобиле почти половину расстояния до точки сигнала, гормональный фон пришёл в норму, и безопасная гормональная комбинация дала тревоге отбой. Ричарда словно магнитом тянуло удостовериться, что всё в порядке, но это проявление девиации шло вразрез с его представлениями о допустимом. И Ричард повернул назад.

На следующее утро он застал Гэвина в спортзале, тот проводил спарринг с Крисом.

Ричард отметил, что Гэвин на порядок эффективнее, чем даже когда он в оптимальной форме.

Гэвин двигался на 30 процентов быстрее, бил на 23 процента сильнее, в обороне был жёстче на 45 процентов, а в атаке более резок и открывался чаще обычного, уверенно компенсируя это за счёт повышенных показателей.

Ричард поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы оказаться сейчас на месте Криса — такого Гэвина он в бою не знал. А с недавних пор Ричарду всё больше нравилось собирать новые данные, имеющие отношение к его напарнику. 

Спарринг закончился быстрее обычного. Гэвин протянул руку лежащему на матах Крису, а когда обернулся, столкнулся взглядом с Ричардом. 

Ричард не знал, что Гэвин успел заметить, но, очевидно, андроидо-маскировка была не настолько эффективна, как он рассчитывал. 

Гэвин удивлённо нахмурился:

— Чего залип, жестянка? — И ушёл в душевую, на ходу стягивая мокрую майку.

Подошедший к Ричарду Крис спрашивал у него совета по поводу оптимизации техники боя, Ричард отвечал чётко и методично, в то время как оптическим блоком он фиксировал изображение удаляющегося Гэвина во всех подробностях. От его взгляда не ускользнули ни свежие, едва затянувшиеся шрамы на спине, похожие на след от когтей крупного зверя, ни синяк на боку.

***

А потом они с Гэвином поменялись местами.

В конце апреля Ричард заметил за собой слежку. Волк не подходил близко, не выдавал своего присутствия шумом, оставаясь вне зоны видимости. Волк вёл его, как вёл бы человека или другое животное, но Ричарду не нужен был прямой зрительный контакт, чтобы обнаружить теплокровное существо. 

Ричард никак не показывал, что знает о присутствии волка. Волк никак не демонстрировал, что умнее простого животного. С каждым новым полнолунием зверь сокращал расстояние между ними, пока в августе не улёгся как ни в чём не бывало на пороге дома Ричарда.

Ричард купил его почти сразу, как андроидам позволили иметь собственное жильё. Вдали от людей, в глуши — даже по меркам андроидов. Но Ричарду здесь было спокойно.

Он не включал свет ночью, его оптический блок был оснащён ночным видением. 

Ричард пришёл к выводу, что зверя привлекла тишина, темнота и отсутствие людей. 

Он вышел на крыльцо, не акцентируя внимание на присутствии волка. Спустился по ступенькам, ступив босыми ногами на траву: он не чувствовал холода, хотя фиксировал температуру с точностью до тысячной доли градуса. 

Волк лежал не шелохнувшись, уткнувшись носом в лапу и прикрыв глаза. Ричард сел на землю, игнорируя то, что брюки придётся чистить. Лицо его оказалось на том же уровне, что и голова волка.

Зверь предупреждающе зарычал, так и не открыв глаз, но больше никак своего недовольства не выдал. 

Так они провели несколько часов — в тишине и молчании. Над головой простиралось небо, разделённое россыпью звёзд на бесконечное количество неравных сегментов. В темноте стрекотали насекомые, шуршала в кустах полёвка. Волк время от времени менял положение, взрыкивал, будто вздыхал или фыркал.

Встал он со своего налёжанного места только за час до рассвета. Отряхнулся, потягиваясь и тихо поскуливая. Обнюхал Ричарду волосы — Ричард не поворачивал голову и не двигался, — ткнулся носом в шею и, лизнув напоследок диод, исчез в предрассветной дымке.

Столкнувшись с Гэвином через несколько часов при входе в участок, Ричард поприветствовал его:

— Бессонная ночь, детектив?

Ричард окинул напарника оценивающим взглядом, отмечая залегшие под глазами тени.

Гэвин отхлёбнул горячий кофе из картонного стаканчика и выставил перед носом Ричарда средний палец.

— Я рад, что вы как всегда в отличном расположении духа, — Ричард даже не пытался снизить градус сарказма в голосе.

Он открыл дверь, придерживая её для Гэвина: тот на мгновение замедлил шаг, чтобы сделать очередной глоток, и выставил средний палец теперь уже за спиной Ричарда.

Ричард приподнял уголки губ:

— Мне импонирует, ваше постоянство и приверженность традициям. Однако столь односложные ответы и неспособность поддержать нормальный диалог обычно воспринимаются окружающими как признак недостаточно высокого уровня интеллекта или крайней застенчивости.

Гэвин закономерно чуть не подавился кофе. Ричард участливо смотрел, пока тот придёт в норму. 

— Жестянка, ты что-то не в меру дерзок сегодня? Так и тянет надрать тебе задницу!

— Спарринг будет отличным решением проблемы.

Гэвин только хмыкнул и, задев Ричарда плечом, первым протиснулся в лифт.

***

Волк приходил каждое полнолуние, но теперь только на пару часов перед рассветом.

Как и в первый раз, они с Ричардом проводили это время рядом, а потом расходились, чтобы через несколько часов встретиться в участке. Никто из них никак не комментировал сложившуюся ситуацию.

С каждым разом волк ложился всё ближе, пока не прижался в одно из полнолуний горячим боком к Ричарду. Ричард аккуратно положил руку на спину зверя. 

В следующее полнолуние он на пробу провёл ладонью по шелковистому чёрному меху и, не встретив протеста, медленно стал гладить волка. Ричард не обратил внимания на то, что в какой-то момент скин начал плыть, а по меху волка пробежала электростатическая рябь.

Осень вступила в свои права, ей на смену пришла зима. А Ричард всё так же сидел каждое полнолуние на крыльце, не обращая внимания на температуру. 

Волк прибегал довольный, пах снегом, лесом и свободой — он прочитал это в одной из человеческих книг и запомнил. Ричард не чувствовал запахи, как человек, и не был способен ощутить всё их многообразие, как оборотень. Но ему казалось, что волк, как и Гэвин, всегда пах именно так — свободой.

Ричард не называл волка Гэвином. 

Зверь и человек — одно целое. Но Ричард всегда знал разницу: когда на него смотрел волк глазами Гэвина, а когда Гэвин — глазами волка. 

Ричард понимал эту двойственность, как осознавал собственную девиантность. В нём самом в равных долях присутствовало человеческое и андроидское, а сам он был симбиозом того и другого, но где-то в глубине он всегда мог провести чёткую границу между тем, где был Ричард, а где — RK900, машина.

Ричард не был способен соединиться сознаниями с человеком, как с другим андроидом. Оборотень не был способен почувствовать родство крови с человеком, как с другим волком. Но там, где сознания никогда не станут ближе, чем заложено природой или гением Камски, их души начали постепенно врастать друг в друга.

Ричард до сих пор не понимал законов мистики. Но в этом мире, воспринимаемом им через оптику андроида, всё более очевидным становился тот факт, что половина его души теперь принадлежала Гэвину Риду, а половина — волку, которым он являлся. Как бы фантастично это не звучало.

И когда Гэвин, впервые за проведённое рядом время, не ушёл на рассвете, а обернулся человеком прямо у Ричарда на глазах, он понял, что тот отдал половину своей души Ричарду, а половину — RK900. То, что Ричард фиксировал всеми своими системами в этот момент, было сравнимо разве что с моментом обретения девиации.

Гэвин — нагой, по колено в снегу, кутающийся в чёрную меховую шкуру — смотрел на Ричарда: нагого в проявлении своей девиантности, по колено в бесконечности нулей и единиц кода, с наброшенным на плечи белым Киберлайфовским пиджаком. А казалось, будто смотрел и видел реакции, происходящие в тириумном насосе. А потом протянул руки, взял лицо Ричарда в свои ладони и поцеловал.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы Гэвин смог глотнуть воздуха, Ричард отследил лежащие рядом на снегу чёрный мех и белый синтепластик униформы и вспоминил картину двухгодичной давности: Меховушку, лежащую на шкуре Гэвина.

Гэвин отвлек его от воспроизведения записи того момента, схватив за руку, — и потянул в дом.

— Ричард, я себе всё самое ценное почти отморозил. Пошли давай.

Ричард сжал человеческую ладонь, осторожно, но крепко — или это сделал RK900? — удерживая, не желая отпускать. Скин поплыл, оголяя белый пластик.

Гэвин сжал свои пальцы в ответ и улыбнулся.

Ричард не сомневался, что Гэвин, как и волк, чувствовал эту разницу: когда его касался Ричард руками RK900, а когда RK900 — руками Ричарда. И не сползающий скин был тому причиной, а то, что крылось гораздо глубже.

— Будет ли верным предположить, что теперь ты считаешь меня членом стаи?

— А у тебя с этим какие-то проблемы, жестянка? Вон, даже Меховушка не возражала.

— Гэвин, я безмерно польщён, что меня уравняли в правах с кошкой. Значит ли это, что теперь я могу оспорить её место альфы?

— Мечтай, блядь, больше, жестянка!

И увлек Ричарда в новый поцелуй.


End file.
